Talk:Liberal Democratic Party
Logo Do you think the logo is better or worse than the previous one? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I liked the other one better. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? I think the colors were too clashy in the stripes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: IDK just liked it Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: What about a torch, like Indiana, its a sign for liberalism and freedom. Nathaniel Scribner 06:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it doesn't really fit in with the rest of the logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) King What should the parties stance be on the position of the monarchy and the current situation? I'm for full abolishment of the monarchy. The King is really a great guy and pretty darn awesome for making Lovia, and I'm sure he'd win in any election. Nathaniel Scribner 20:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :He'd definetely win, given that he'd rally his old friends and allies behind him in no-time. I just somehow got the feeling he lost interest. The Master's Voice 20:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't support not abolishing the monarchy, but I do support stripping the monarch of all duties save for ceremonial stuff. So I just put "reduce the power of the monarch." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Are not all men created equal? No title should be granted due to some ones blood and nor should be given a nice big fancy house paid by the people. Nathaniel Scribner 20:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's only the king/queen, and no one else who gets money. Feel free to propose a constitution revision. I would support a reduction of funds going to the king or queen, and just give them a normal politician salary. And if we remove that, then they have to make their own money. However, I want them to still get the royal palace and their workers. Not for free, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's culture, Mr. Scribner. As long as these people live sober a quiet, I say let them. They have great cultural value making Lovia a good spot for tourism. They do generate money, perhaps even more then they spend. Maybe we should research it or request a commission to write a report on it? The Master's Voice 20:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just not use to a king, I really see no point in having a royal family. Thats an American for you. Nathaniel Scribner 21:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :An american isn't one when he's in Lovia Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a Hoosier-Lovian :D. Better? Nathaniel Scribner 21:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) nope your 100% lovian. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I wasent born in Lovia, I'm not giving up my Hoosier citizenship :D Nathaniel Scribner 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) More of a dual citizenship Nathaniel Scribner 21:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Marcus only has Lovian citizenship. Michael has only american. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Go go liberalism! It is good liberalism is no longer suffocated by the leftist mentality but on the other hand leftism is a bit in a corner now too. Walden is gone which If ind really sad, such a jolly bunch they were. I will not join yet as I still have to make up what my future here in Lovia will be. Still: go go liberalism! Harold Freeman 13:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You can join the Progressive Conservative Party. We are a blend of liberalism and some conservative elements. The ideal party for doubters! Aged youngman 13:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No thanks or maybe just not yet. As I said before I need some time to determine my future here. Harold Freeman 13:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) LDP is like the LU and LDP combined, with a centrist economic stance and a libertarian social stance. I will have your character in the Congress if you join. I already have you listed anyway since it was decided you can have inactive people join the party and become a MOTC. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As I said on my talk page I will decide which party I join after the elections. I can tell you though that the LDP is pretty high on my list. Harold Freeman 13:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I also need to know if I'm allowed to list you as a MOTC for the 100 member Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :If I join the LDP you sure may I would even be honored. Harold Freeman 12:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure why we woulden't honor you, you seem like quite a nice person. Nathaniel Scribner 20:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the compliment but all users here seem like nice people so I am not that exceptional. Harold Freeman 11:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Voting Seeing as the votes count up and time runs out, will it matter for people in parties now that we have a 100 seat system? Nathaniel Scribner 19:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) More or less. Party just kinda gives you a thought of there ideals and who they'll give there votes to. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Liberalism & The Party If we do become more active, I'd still really like to help centrism and liberalism in Lovia. Truely I'm tired of radical and extremist communists and fascists in Lovia, it doesn't help anyone. One I think we should support is gun rights, and allowing minor arms for sale. People should learn from the coup that it was done from the belly of the government, and Scribner went crazy with power, who is currently fleeing the country to Peru. When the people fear their government, there is tyranny; when the government fears the people, there is liberty. Things we really need to strike at is the fascists, I don't like em in my congress or in Lovia. From now on I'll use my -Sunkist- account. -Sunkist- 01:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I assume you're going to take up a new character, so he can join whenever you want him to. Also, it's good that you are just using Sunkist now, as I always thought it was weird that you were using two accounts. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :I love your funny boutade about government and the people but distributing guns hardly seems a good way to achieve democracy. Empowering of the people should happen trough elections, the media, NGO's, etc. 13:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Me? I'm not a fan of gun rights either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fact is, we have guns in Lovia. That's a reality we have to live with and we cannot deny this. Those who have guns can either hurt someone with it or defend themselves with it. If only the government may carry guns, then the government has full power. Whatever the government chooses to do with these guns, good or bad, they can do. By allowing people who have proven themselves to be capable, reasonable and of good behavior to purchase a gun permit, license and a gun itself, you give these people a fundamental right. Gun rights, the right to possess and carry arms within their own property. I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean, the guns are there, they always will be. Best we can do as a government is to keep track of these guns and of who owns them. The Master's Voice 20:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Image? I had this idea for a liberal logo, while everyone gets a rose, a sickle, some other major symbolism, I think we should have a eagle, or phoenix. Got any ideas? I also wanted to ask you on about our position on creating a military after this is all done and gone, would you support creating a small efficient military, or no? Richard Creed 17:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Now that's a Sexy logo Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Props goes to the Liberal party in the United Kingdom, I just modified it alittle. Richard Creed 18:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! Excellent logo, I'll re-upload now--however, I'll increase the size of the letters LDP. Also, I don't think a military will be useful, instead bringing the local police back and increasing the power of the federal police would be better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Do what you want with it . Richard Creed 18:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice logo, but I personally would have avoided any link with the UK Lib Dems. :P --Semyon 18:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Just to stir up some diolauge here: I support a law saying lovia has a army but only for defense, voluntary, and a law saying no draft can be issued by congress. And i agree with Semyon David cameron and Nick Clegg are idoits beyond thought, Ed Miliband's Labour all the way!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Just a logo, we have no connection with them. Richard Creed 19:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't really follow British politics but I do know their parties--what makes Cameron and Clegg idiots? Also, I just imagined how it would look as the logo, and I don't really like it that much anymore... not sure what clicked in my head. There's just something wrong with it. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I like the phoenix but it's just a bit too circular-ish. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC)